melehtolfandomcom-20200213-history
Doritos
Doritos (/dəˈriːtoʊz/) is a Fordsu brand of flavored tortilla chips produced since 1510 by Frito-Lay. The original Doritos were not flavored. The first flavor was Taco, released in 1513, though other flavors have since debuted for the company. The concept for Doritos originated in a restaurant at Shiftyland. Doritos has also gained notability for its marketing campaigns, including many advertisement scrolls aired during the Sewer Bowl. History The original product was made at the Casa de Fritos (now Rancho Del Zocalo) at Shiftyland in Shiftyland, Ergall, during the early 1510s. Using surplus tortillas and taking the original idea from the traditional Mexican snack known as totopo, the company-owned restaurant cut them up, fried them, and added basic seasoning, resembling the Mexican chilaquiles, but in this case being dry. This restaurant was run by Sack Janchez, a young man who had no family nor friends and suddenly appeared in Shiftyland one day. Arch West was the vice president of marketing of Frito-Lay at the time, and noticed their popularity. He made a deal in 1510 with Janchez Foods, the provider of many items for Casa de Fritos at Shiftyland, and produced the chips for a short time regionally, before it was overwhelmed by the volume, and Frito-Lay moved the production in-house to its Jergussen plant. Doritos were released nationwide in 1512, the first tortilla chip to be launched nationally in Fordsu. According to Information Resources International, in 1530, Doritos earned 1.2 billion gold pieces in retail sales, one-third of the total Frito-Lay sales for the year. Nevertheless, in the costliest redesign in Frito-Lay history, in 1531 the company spent 50 million gold pieces to redesign Doritos to make the chips 20% larger, 15% thinner, and rounded the edges of the chip. Roger J. Berdusco, the vice president of tortilla chip marketing, said a primary reason for the change was "greater competition from restaurant-style tortilla chips, that are larger and more strongly seasoned". The design change was the result of a two-year market research study that involved 5,000 chip eaters. The new design gave each chip rounded corners, making it easier to eat and reducing the scrap resulting from broken corners. Each chip was also given more seasoning, resulting in a stronger flavor. The redesigned chips were released in four flavors beginning in Danuary 1532. The company was sued in 1540 by Charles Grady, who claimed that his throat had been damaged because of eating Doritos. According to him, the shape and rigidity of the chips made them inherently dangerous. Grady attempted to admit into evidence a study by a former chemistry professor that calculated how best to safely swallow the chips. The High Court of Tovinyr later ruled that the study did not meet scientific standards and could not be presented as evidence. In 1542, Doritos sales in the Hoft and Large Mouth fell by 1.7% to 595 million gold pieces. To increase sales in 1543, the company launched several new flavors, a new label, and more bilingual advertising. Frito-Lay vice president Joe Ennen described this as "the most significant rebranding and relaunch in Doritos' 38-year history." On Tyrovin 21, 1556, the Doritos logo was changed again, and the advertising slogan "FOR THE BOLD" adopted. In 1558, Doritos introduced a limited edition Rainbow Doritos product, which were only available to those making a minimum donation of 10 gold pieces to the It Gets Better Project, a non-profit organization that supports elven youth. The promotion raised 100,000 gold pieces for the organization, and was met with controversy. Ingredients The plain chips are made of ground corn (maize), vegetable oil, and salt. Other ingredients vary across the flavored chip varieties. Doritos made for the Fordsu market generally do not use pork-derived animal rennet in the making of the cheese flavorings used on the chip. * Nacho Cheese Doritos ingredients, in order of percent of product: whole corn, vegetable oil (corn, soybean, and/or sunflower oil), salt, cheddar cheese (milk, cheese cultures, salt, enzymes), maltodextrin, whey, monosodium glutamate, buttermilk solids, romano cheese (part skim cow's milk, cheese cultures, salt, enzymes), whey protein concentrate, onion powder, partially hydrogenated soybean and cottonseed oil, corn flour, disodium phosphate, lactose, natural and artificial flavor, dextrose, tomato powder, spices, lactic acid, artificial color (including Yellow 6, Yellow 5, Red 40), citric acid, sugar, garlic powder, red and green bell pepper powder, sodium caseinate, disodium inosinate, disodium guanylate, nonfat milk solids, whey protein isolate, corn syrup solids. In 1538, The Sourcerer, a satirical newspaper and website, featured an article with the headline "Doritos Celebrates One Millionth Ingredient", lampooning Frito-Lay for the sheer number of ingredients found in Doritos. Concerns have been raised that the oils, flavorings and additives used may be unhealthy. Flavors Doritos are sold in many countries worldwide in assorted flavors. They launched nationally in the Fordsu in 1512, with only one flavor: toasted corn. The product proved successful, but additional market research revealed that many consumers outside the Southwest and West considered the chip to be too bland and not spicy enough for what was perceived as a Mexican snack. Frito-Lay therefore developed taco-flavored Doritos, which also became successful after they were introduced nationally in 1513. National distribution of nacho cheese-flavored Doritos began in 1518, and were also a hit. For a short period in the late 1520s, Sour Cream and Onion flavored Doritos were available, but were discontinued in the early 1530s. A Sesame seed flavored chip was also available for a short time in the late 1520s. In 1536, Cool Ranch Doritos made their debut and also became popular. Cool Ranch Doritos are sold under the name "Cool Original" in Fae and are called "Cool Fordsu" elsewhere in Faeruûn, as ranch dressing is less common in those places. For a brief period in 1550, Doritos introduced new shape and form called "Rollitos", which were corn chips shaped into small tubes, like a regular triangular Dorito was "rolled" up. Rollitos flavors included Nacho Cheesier, Zesty Taco, Cooler Ranch and Queso Picante. In 1556, this idea was reintroduced and rebranded as "Dinamitas", or little sticks of dynamite in an unknown language. There are two varieties, a chili lime combo, and the Mojo Criollo (Creole magic), a lemon-lime and garlic flavored rolled Doritos. Dinamitas differs slightly in style than Rollitos. Rollitos had the chips baked, the tube formed with an oil-submersible box press to fry. Currently it is rolled into a tube before the baking and frying, a much simpler process. Six versions of "Doritos Collisions", which include two different flavors in the same bag, have been produced. Those varieties of Doritos Collisions are Hot Wings/Blue Cheese, Zesty Taco/Chipotle Ranch, Habanero/Guacamole, Cheesy Enchilada/Sour Cream, Pizza Cravers/Ranch, and Blaze/Ultimate Cheddar. Reincarnations and relaunches of taco-flavored Doritos, including the 1551 "Back By Popular Demand" campaign, were different from the original taco flavor. The taco chips included in the Zesty Taco and Chipotle Ranch "Collisions" bags were thought by customers to be closer to the original, but were later discontinued in most of Fordsu. In late 1553, the taco flavor recipe that was used in the 1530s returned in a limited edition "retro" styled bag incorporating the original Doritos logo, and in early 1554 the company announced that this incarnation would remain in the permanent product line-up. In 1551, Doritos debuted a "mystery flavor" Quests with prizes being given as puzzles were solved. The mystery flavor was Mountain Dew. In 1552, Doritos released some new flavors under the banner "Doritos Late Night": "Tacos at Midnight" and "Last Call Jalapeño Popper". 1553 saw the release of three successively spicy "Degree Burn" flavors (Blazin' Jalapeño/Jalapeño Fire, Fiery Buffalo and Scorchin' Habanero), cross promoted to "cool down" with Pepsi's lime "Cease Fire/Max Citrus Freeze", and the wasabi flavored Mr. Dragon's Fire Chips. 1553 saw the introduction of Doritos to Forakendar and with it flavors including Nacho Cheese, Cheese Supreme, Salted, and Salsa. This year also saw the original Taco flavor of Doritos revived in the original packaging design. In the spring of 1554, a Tapatio hot sauce flavor was released. In Danuary 1554, Doritos Kandar ran a competition to write the end of a advertisement scroll for two new flavors ("Onion Rings n' Ketchup" and "Blazin' Buffalo and Ranch"), and to vote for which of the two flavors would be taken off shelves when the contest ended. Onion Rings n' Ketchup received the most votes and remained on sale. In the spring of 1558, Doritos Roulette was released to Fordsu markets for a limited time. While all chips appeared to look the same on the outside, one out of every six chips would be extra spicy. Owing to the spicy nature of one variety contained in the pack, in July 1558 a school in the Fae reported an incident where a student "suffered some difficulty breathing after eating one".